


Why Don't We Hang Out Anymore?

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Male Character, I wish there was more of it, I'm Connverse trash but I also love Stevdee, M/M, Unrequited Crush, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: While Connie’s away on vacation, Steven decides to hang out with Peedee for the weekend. As a result, Peedee realizes something about himself: He has a crush on Steven Universe!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://stevenu-lgbtq.tumblr.com/post/167919465113/peedee-is-gay-and-has-a-crush-on-steven-who-is

“My mom says we need more family time without the ‘ever present intrusion of technology that governs our daily lives,’ so I probably won’t be able to talk with you until I get back,” Connie told Steven over the phone.

 

Steven sat back in front of his bed as Crying Breakfast Friends played in the background on his TV.

 

“That’s fine,” Steven said back, “It’s only a weekend, right?”

 

“Yeah. One weekend on the other side of the world. I suggested we ask the Gems if we could use a warp pad to save time, but Dad wants to use his Frequent Flyer Miles before they expire.”

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you more!” Connie teased.

 

Both of them giggled at that.

 

“I gotta go,” Connie finally said. “Talk to you Sunday.”

 

“Talk to you Sunday,” Steven repeated.

 

After hanging up, Steven returned to the TV. But after a couple more episodes of Crying Breakfast Friends, he got bored. 

 

Steven took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

 

“Okay Steven, let’s hang out with your other friends. You’ve got tons of those!”

 

Steven did not.

 

As it turned out, a town of twenty-four people wasn’t exactly the place to have a large friend-group to pull from.

 

Lars and Sadie, the Cool Kids, and even  _ Onion _ were busy. It was around the time many of the people in Beach City went on vacation, after all (the “normal” times for vacation wouldn’t be feasible for a town that relied so heavily on summer business).

 

He could try Dad or the Gems, but he wasn’t really in the mood for family interaction this week, if he was being honest with himself.

 

Steven sighed.

 

He decided to take a walk.

 

\---

 

Peedee breathed in the cool air as he eyed the clock in the Fry Shop. It was nearing the end of his Friday shift.

 

“Hey Peedee!” he heard Steven call out. Peedee looked and saw him running up the boardwalk.

 

“Hey Steven!”

 

“What are you doing here? I thought most of the Boardies went on vacation this time of year.”

 

“Eh, Ronaldo would be on his phone the whole time no matter what we did, and Dad thinks he’s spent too much time away from the fryer anyway. He’s giving me the weekend off though.”

 

“That’s cool. Connie and her family are away this weekend, too.” 

 

He paused.

 

“You wanna hang out later?”

 

Peedee raised his eyebrow slightly. It had been a while since he and Steven had done  _ anything _ together. Not since he started at the Fry Shop…

 

“Sure! I get off work in an hour, so-”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud roar.

 

“Steven!” they heard Garnet call out, “Gem monster!”

 

“See ya then, Peedee!” Steven said as he ran off to fight the corrupted Gem rampaging along the beach.

 

“Y-yeah, see ya,” Peedee said back, though he knew Steven was too far away to hear.

 

He just sat at the counter, watching Steven and the Gems fight the beast.

 

Steven was so cool, Peedee found himself thinking.

 

Steven was doing things he could only dream of doing, stuff that you could only see on TV or in comic books. He’d seen a lot of it over the past two years of sitting in the Fry Shop, but now that he really thought about it…

 

And of course Steven had to do it all with that cute look on his face…

 

And those cheesy one-liners…

 

And...and...

 

Oh no.

 

Oh  _ no _ .

 

_ Oh no. _

 

_ Peedee Fryman had a crush on Steven Universe. _


	2. Chapter 2

For the next hour, Peedee avoided watching the fight outside altogether, nervously organizing the napkins (which curiously did not require any organization).

 

“Hey Peedee!”

 

Peedee yelped in surprise as Steven appeared at the counter.

 

“Gah!”

 

He turned around and looked at Steven with frantic, bulging eyes. His breathing slowed back to normal.

 

“Oh, uh, hi Steven. Gee, is it four already? I’ll, um, beoutinaminute!”

 

Peedee ran out the back door of the Fry Shop and pressed his back against the alley wall.

 

He had known for a while that he was into guys, but there weren’t many boys his age in Beach City, much less ones who’d...feel the same way (and school wasn’t much better).

 

“Relax Peedee,” he told himself, “You’ve known Steven for years. You’re just two friends hanging out. It’ll be just like old times! Just like old times. Yeah.”

 

\---

 

Peedee walked around the corner and awkwardly waved at Steven.

 

“Hey, ready to hang out?” Peedee began, “Like, uh, pals? Good ol’ pals?”

 

“Sure,” Steven replied, “What do you wanna do?”

 

“Oh, I’m up for anything. What do you want to do?”

 

“You up for Funland Arcade?” Steven said with an excited smile.

 

“Sure, sure!” Peedee said just a little too loudly.

 

And so they went to Funland Arcade.

 

“Hey, Meat Beat Mania 2 is out,” Steven remarked upon walking in, “Wanna play a few rounds?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“I remember when Garnet played the first one,” Steven said, “She got so into it I had to break the game to get her to stop!”

 

Peedee was barely paying attention to what he was saying. He just kept glancing over at Steven as they played the game, probably doing badly at it as a result.

 

It was just that...Steven was so  _ nice _ . He was genuinely a joy to be around, always helping people in his own way.

 

“Player one wins!” the game proclaimed, pulling Peedee back into reality, “You're toast, player two!”

 

“That was fun!” Steven said.

 

Peedee shook his head and smiled back at Steven.

 

“Y-yeah, let’s keep going.”

 

Time went by, and the two continued playing for at least another hour.

 

He forgot how much fun he had playing with Steven. It was something he missed after two years of manning the Fry Shop. Being with Steven felt...good.

 

“Phew,” Steven exclaimed as they finished their latest round, “Beating meat sure is tiring.”

 

“Is that so?” Peedee as he suddenly felt the need to lean nonchalantly against the arcade machine.

 

“Yeah. Hey, would you mind if we head over to my house now?” Steven asked, “An hour of monster fighting and an hour of intense arcading really makes me sweaty.”

 

“That’s fine,” Peedee said, his mouth dry.

 

\---

 

“Welcome to Casa del Universidad!” Steven said as they entered Steven’s house.

 

“House of the University?”

 

“No, Universe, silly! You can sit over there on the couch while I change.”

 

Peedee breathed in and exhaled as he sat down on Steven’s couch.

 

He looked out the window and noticed dark clouds rolling in quickly.

 

Before he could think about that, however, he heard the sound of Steven walking down the stairs.

 

And he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

 

_ “Oh come on! _ ” Peedee thought, immediately averting his gaze.

 

“I forgot today was laundry day,” Steven explained, “so my shirts are probably still in the dryer. I’ll be back in a sec.”

 

Peedee sighed to himself as Steven disappeared on the Warp Pad.

 

“Why does he have do be so cute?”


End file.
